


His name in your Spark

by SirGhirahim



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Name Calling, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: He had been doing this for a while now, ever since Breakdown had been killed by Airachnid and then used as a puppet by Silas. Knockout hadn't been the same since these events and Soundwave took notice.Soundwave comforts the one he likes the only way he knows how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

As Soundwave made his way down the corridor to Knockout's room for his...Nightly routine he sighed to himself wondering when this had become the norm for him. His nightly routine consisted of sneaking about the Nemesis , well not exactly sneaking about. He was Soundwave, he could do whatever he pleased and no one would bat on optic. He would just use routes that made sure no one would see him. He would enter Knockout's room fully knowing that the red medic would be on his berth recharging and then used his telepathy to enter his mind. He would use his telepathy to remove Knockout's nightmares and give him good dreams.  

He had been doing this for a while now, ever since Breakdown had been killed by Airachnid and then used as a puppet by Silas. Knockout hadn't been the same since these events and Soundwave took notice.

***FLASHBACK***

Soundwave knew Knockout and Breakdown were a bonded couple, spark mates. So when Breakdown died Knockout felt it. The pain of losing one's spark mate was unimaginable, but Knockout didn't show it, at least not in public. Soundwave was a superior spy and used his expertise to spy on the medic in his rooms and there he saw how deeply broken Knockout was.

It didn't take long before Knockout's depression started to effect his work and himself. Knockout started to neglect his Energon resources and recharged less. Depriving himself of such necessities made Soundwave concerned. As the only medic on board the Nemesis he had to confront him and talk some sense into him.

"I'm fine Soundwave" Knockout lied.

Soundwave's screen flashed **:Knockout is not fine. Energon level is low. Recharge is recommended:**

"I'll be alright" Knockout replied.

Soundwave knew he had to be direct with Knockout. His screen flashed again **:Knockout is missing spark mate Breakdown:**

Knockout's red optics widened as he read Soundwave's screen "How long have you know?" he asked.

Soundwave's screen flashed **:Always known:** in response.

Knockout knew he couldn't lie to the spy master anymore "It's true I miss Breakdown"

Soundwave was glad Knockout was no longer lying and admitted the truth. It was the first step to recovery **:Neglecting yourself won't help. It will make you worse:**

"I know, but it hurts" Knockout confessed.

 **:Physical pain won't override mental pain or heal spark pain:** Soundwave's screen flashed.

Knockout nodded sadly at this truth.

Glad that Knockout had accepted this his screen flashed again **:Get rest and Energon. I will watch the med bay for a while:**

"Are you sure?" Knockout asked a little taken back by the gesture.

Soundwave nodded in response.

"Very well. Thank you" Knockout sighed and took some time to recover.

***END FLASHBACK***

Soundwave was surprised it had been that easy to convince Knockout to get better, but his plan went well.

He turned a corner and watched two Eradicons leave down another corridor, just as he had planned.

After their first talk Soundwave noticed that Knockout was getting better and thought that everything would go back to normal, but then Breakdown's signal came back online.

***FLASHBACK***

When Breakdown's signal came back online Soundwave looked at the screen with suspicion. He knew it couldn't be the real Breakdown and narrowed down the possibilities. It had to be an Autobot trap. Standing behind Knockout he didn't need to see his face to know how happy he was to see his spark mates signal. This could, no, would end badly.

Knockout stared at the screen with a new found hope when he saw his spark mates signal come back online. He hid his excitement and alerted his Lord.

"Strange. Lord Megatron it appears that Breakdown's signal has popped back online, albeit corrupted" Knockout said.

"Investigate with caution. It may well be an Autobot trick" Megatron ordered.

"I certainly hope not. Breakdown may act the brute, but he's a maestro behind a rotary buffer" Knockout said a casual yet playful tone.

Soundwave watched as Knockout and three Eradicons took a ground bridge down to the location and hoped all would go well.

Knockout hid his anticipation well as he and three Eradicons walked into the ground bridge. The thought of seeing his spark mate alive thrilled him to no end. As the four of them stepped out of the ground bridge he quickly looked around for Breakdown ignoring the carnage that was around. Suddenly movement caught his eye and a familiar shadow appeared.

"Breakdown where have you-" Knockout's question was cut short when he noticed something was not right with his spark mate. When he got a good look at his face he was disgusted by what he saw "Breakdown what happened to you?" he asked.

 "There in lies a tale, which won't be nearly as interesting to Megatron as this" the fake Breakdown replied "So take me to your leader"

Knockout was in shock that voice didn't belong to his spark mate. That voice belonged to Silas, but how? He was so shocked that he couldn't reply and just returned to Megatron with the fake Breakdown in tow.

"Knockout, what is this abomination? And why have you brought it here?" Megatron asked.

Before Knockout could answer the fake Breakdown responded.

"I am Silas as in cybernetic life augmented by symbiosis. I come with a proposition"

Knockout snapped at this "This is the human who dissected breakdown" he transformed his hand into a saw and said "Please my liege allow me to return the favour" and hoped his Lord would allow it. 

Lord Megatron knew that Knockout wanted to avenge his fallen spark mate, yes even he knew about that. But he was interested in hearing Silas' proposal.

"I propose that you not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage. At least on this world" Silas said.

"And that would be?" Megatron asked.

"The human factor" Silas replied.

"Look around you Silas! I command an army from  mighty war ship. What could a human possible offer?" Megatron asked.   

"I am no ordinary human and this is no ordinary weapon" Silas said "In your hands this would make you a threat to anyone"

"A threat to anyone? Anywhere on the planet?" Megatron inquired.

"With pinpoint accuracy at the flick of a switch" Silas said.  

"And what is it that you wish in return?" Megatron asked.

"Merely a place at the table" Silas replied with a bow.

Soundwave listened to the unbelievable conversation that was going on in front of him. Surely his master could how maddening this all was. A human wearing a deception's corpse as a his own body and then trying to work with them. This was madness. And all in front of Knockout. Soundwave could sense his anger and discomfort. It could all be over if Lord Megatron gave the order to kill Silas, but it didn't look like that would be the case.

Megatron had accepted Silas' proposal and order Soundwave to retrieve the data they needed. The thought of having such a weapon at his disposal sounded promising.

After a fight with the Autobot's, a test run of the weapon, an intruder in the system and an attempted attack on the Autobot's human friends Silas' plan ultimately failed.

While Megatron and Knockout awaited Silas' return Soundwave entered the room.

"Ah, Soundwave your just in time to hear my verdict on Silas" Megatron said.

Soundwave approached curious as to what Megatron meant.

"Silas has proven himself useless. The factor human is nothing but trouble and his plan was a failure. He will never be a Decepticon" Megatron said.

"Well said my Lord" Knockout said "If I may make a suggestion as to what to do with him-"

"No you may not" Lord Megatron said interrupting Knockout "I already know what to do with him"

"But my Liege-" Knockout sad in protest.

"Enough Knockout" Megatron said looming over the medic "I know what you are going to suggest and I know why. And I approve of it"

"Y-You do?" Knockout asked.

"Yes. You want to take Silas apart piece by piece and teach him what it feels like to be a test subject. Just as he has done to you spark mate" Megatron replied.

"How did you-"

"Nothing gets past me on my ship Knockout" Megatron said interrupting Knockout's question "Now go and get ready. I'm expecting some good results from all of this"

Knockout grinned deviously "Thank you my Lord" he said and left the room.

Soundwave wasn't surprised by this. Failures got punished. He approached his Lord and flashed a message on his visor **:Silas will pay for his failure:**

"Yes he will and Knockout will make sure of it" Megatron replied "And I take it you agree with the decision"

Soundwave nodded to confirm his answer. Soundwave was more than happy to see Silas pay for what he had done.

 A few minutes passed before Silas finally arrived and came towards Megatron.

"Silas you have earned your place at the table" Lord Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron I am honoured" Silas said relieved.

"Knockout's dissection table" Megatron hissed. 

Silas looked behind him and saw Knockout grinning "Breakdown would be tickled" he said.

"No Lord Megatron, why?" Silas asked panicked.

"Because Damocles was the best you had to offer. And it is no more. The human factor did tip the scale in the favour of our enemies" Megatron answered.

Knockout approach Silas from behind and used his electric staff to stun him.

"He will be a fascinating case for study" Megatron said.

"I will leave no fibre or fibre optic unexamined" Knockout said gleefully as he poked at an optic. He had his two guards drag Silas away kicking and screaming, further increasing his joy.

Soundwave was pleased to watch Silas panic and plead as he was dragged away and he would have to send Laserbeak to keep an eye on Knockout during his...Work. 

***END FLASHBACK***

Soundwave turned around another corner and realised that he was almost at Knockout's room.

Soundwave remembered everything that Knockout did to Silas and learned more than he expected. As it turned out not only did Silas have full use of Breakdown's body, but he had access his memories as well. Silas taunted Knockout as much as he could. From calling him names like 'Slut and whore' to telling him the secrets that only he and Breakdown had shared. But no matter what Knockout always had the last laugh. Or so it seemed.

After Silas was gone for good Knockout fell into disappear again. It was the same as before starving himself of Energon and rest, but this time he was also suffering from nightmares. Every time Knockout tried to rest all he could see was Breakdown suffering, begging for help and Knockout being unable to help.

That was the reason Soundwave was now standing in front of Knockout's door. He unlocked it and entered the room. He closed the door behind him and walked towards knockout's berth. Knockout had only been on recharge for about thirty minutes this was perfect. Soundwave affixed one of his tentacles to Knockout's forehead and began erasing the nightmares and inserting good dreams.

Now after hearing all of this you might be wondering why Soundwave was being so nice. After all he was well known for being emotionless. Well it all started shortly after he had meet the medic.

***FLASHBACK***

Soundwave didn't think too much of the medic. He thought he was rather uptight and far too concerned about his appearance. Smug and over confident, there was no way he and the medic would ever get along.

As per Lord Megatron's orders Soundwave had been sent to the doctor for a routine check. According to the records he was the only one aboard the Nemesis that hadn't been for one. He wasn't sure why he needed one he felt fine, but he couldn't disobey his Lord. He entered the medical bay and was greeted by a smirking red doctor.

"Ah, so you are Soundwave I presume?" Knockout asked "Finally here for your examination" he said playfully.

Soundwave didn't bother replying he merely lay on the medical berth and let the doctor work.

"So tell me, any aches or pains? Rust? Dirt? Dull movements?" Knockout asked as he looked over the spy master.

Soundwave shook his head. There was nothing wrong with him.

"That's good. So there is nothing bothering you?" Knockout asked again.

Soundwave shook his head again.

"Very good. You're all clear" Knockout smiled "Now about Laserbeak"

Soundwave was surprised the medic knew about her and he was not about to let him examine her.

"Well?" Knockout insisted.

Soundwave's visor flashed **: >:( ****:**

"Oh no that's not going to work on me. Lord Megatron ordered examinations for everyone including her" Knockout said and showed him the proof.

Soundwave read the orders on the data pad and there is was clear as daylight. An examination order for Laserbeak. He begrudgingly let her loose and put her on the table.

"Much better. You know this is my first time seeing a mechanimal deployer. Impressive" Knockout said. He reached to touch Laserbeak, but got his finger bit by her "Feisty" knockout walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out a few tiny cubes of Energon. He placed them in front of Laserbeak and said "Here try these"

Laserbeak was sceptical about the treats, but started to enjoy them after a few nibbles.

"Now let's take a look see, shall we?" Knockout said. The examination was simple and only took a few minutes "There done. That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Knockout ask not expecting any answer.  

Laserbeak reattached herself to Soundwave and Soundwave nodded to Knockout as thanks before leaving.

Soundwave felt Laserbeak's happiness towards Knockout, which was rare considering she didn't really get happy towards anyone else but Soundwave himself. But Soundwave could understand her happiness. The medic hadn't been disgusted by her like everyone else was. He had called her fascinating and gave her treats. It was rare for anyone to like a mechanimal deployer. They were not well like by anyone, not even Megatron. Mechanimal deployer's were considered to be leeches and parasites. It was a nice change for the both of them.

The next time Soundwave had to go back to see Knockout was a few months later. After visiting an Energon mine in the desert Soundwave had deployed Laserbeak to scout the area. When she returned he noticed that she was flying strangely and took her to the medical bay.

"Hello Soundwave. Is something wrong?" Knockout asked.

Soundwave put Laserbeak on the berth on flashed a message on his screen **:Laserbeak is flying abnormally:**

"I see. Well you were just in the desert perhaps some dirt or dust has gotten into her systems" Knockout said and he grabbed a few tools and some Energon treats. Placing the treats in front of her he began to look into her systems and as he suspected there was some dust "It looks like the dust is clogging one of her wing cogs that is used to control her flight. A quick clean and she'll be as good as new" he carried on with the task at hand until Laserbeak was completely free of dust "There we are" he petted her and let her return to Soundwave.

 **:Thank you. Lazerbeak is grateful:** Soundwave's visor flashed and he smiled under his mask.

"Not a problem" Knockout waved.

***END FLASHBACK***

Strangely it had always been like that. Whenever Soundwave visited the medic, to pick up reports or to get fixed, Knockout had treated him normally. It was refreshingly nice. If Knockout didn't have a spark mate at the time then Soundwave would have suspected that Knockout had a crush and was flirting with him. But sadly that was not the case. And somehow over time the medic had managed to worm his way into Soundwave's spark.  

***FLASHBACK***

Soundwave felt his face heat up in embarrassment. His visor screen had been damaged in a fight and he had to go to see Knockout to get it repaired. He had refused to remove his visor so the medic had to fix it while it was still attached to him.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you would just remove it" Knockout huffed.

Soundwave shook his helm refusing the medics advise.

"Well then you had better hold still enough for me to work on you" Knockout said and started the repairs.

 Soundwave felt the medics expert fingers brush against his neck guard and his face get close to his. He prayed that his cooling fans would not activate when Knockout started the buff his screen.

"There all done" Knockout said putting his tools away.  

Soundwave nodded in thanks and left quickly. He rushed back to his room just in time for his cooling fans to kick in. He lay on his berth out of breath. That was the most intimate experience of his life.   

***END FLASHBACK***

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Knockout whisper _'Breakdown'_

Soundwave' shoulders slumped. He unhooked his tentacle and left the room. He would do this again tomorrow night and the night after that and the night after that. And then maybe one night he would hear his name come from Knockout's dermas.

But until then he would continue his work and hope for the best.  


End file.
